


An Apple a Day

by Heavyheadedgal



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheadedgal/pseuds/Heavyheadedgal
Summary: ...keeps the doctor away. Or not, as Rosie learns.





	An Apple a Day

“It isn’t true, actually,” Mac said, taking a drag off her cig.

“Oh?” replied her companion.

Legs entwined under tangled sheets as the late afternoon sun filtered through the curtains. A lunch date that had turned into an extended, lazy tumble in bed, unexpected but very welcome. They had been building toward this moment for some time. A chance meeting at one of Phryne’s soirees became an ongoing conversation that lasted well into the night, coffee the next day, a series of small encounters in cinemas, cafes, parks, as Mac quietly courted the cautious but receptive former Mrs. Robinson. Under that steely reserve was a passionate woman, eager to explore new possibilities once Mac had earned her trust.

And so now a naked Rosie Sanderson stroked her fingers along Mac’s slender neck, as Mac lounged against the headboard of Rosie’s bed, enjoying a post-coital smoke. Mac hummed her pleasure at the touch. Rosie had sighed with satisfaction, and joked that she was swearing off apples entirely, determined to see as much of Mac as possible.

“Apples are mostly vitamin C and water. Some fibre.” Mac said, running her fingers through Rosie’s hair. “Won’t do you any harm, but mostly nutritionally worthless. You could eat a bushel of apples a day and still need my services.”

“You don’t say,” murmured Rosie, eyes closed. “Well. I’m glad to find apples don’t have any doctor-repelling powers.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I was planning on baking an apple cake for pudding tomorrow evening.” Rosie opened her eyes and leaned over Mac, feathering kisses along Mac’s collarbone, sliding a leg slowly between Mac’s thighs.  

Mac grinned, and stubbed out her cigarette on the bedside ashtray. “Expecting company, Miss Sanderson?”

“If you’re free, Dr. Macmillan,” Rosie’s voice was husky, her lips gently feeling their way down Mac’s torso. She smiled at the goose flesh that rose on Mac’s skin in response.

“I’m sure I could find room in my schedule.” Mac’s normally gravelly voice was breathy, a flush spreading over her chest.

“Perhaps we could make it a standing appointment?” Rosie said, pausing in her attentions, her mouth hovering over Mac’s belly.

“Yes. Absolutely,” Mac tried not to pant, tried not to squirm, or lift her hips up to Rosie’s pink lips. She didn’t entirely succeed.

Rosie smiled as she lowered her head, her auburn hair spilling over Mac’s white skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I signed up for the first heat, and then life happened! Well, better late than never.


End file.
